The Secret
by I'll find my Happy Ending
Summary: Tony knows a secret but doesn't want to tell. Gibbs/Sheppard


**_A/N 1 First try at this ship. Sorry for grammar is wrong. English is not my "Mother Tongue." Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Good morning Team Gibbs!" Boomed the voice of Agent Dinozzo. He walked in the bullpen with smile "

Plastered on his face. "Care to elaborate Tony?" Asks a curious Agent McGee. "Yes, Tony. Care to explain

Your happy mood today? Ex-mossad Agent David. "Well, Zee-vah, is it wrong for a guy like me to be

Happy?" He asks with a smirk forming on his lips. "Well Anthony," Started Ducky. Their M.E.

Seeing you like this only means 1 thing. You know something. Something kept secret." 3 pairs of eyes went

straight to him. "Well then. Spill!" Said Abby. "Spill what Abbs?' Came the voice of the boss. Senior

Special Agent Gibbs. He handed Abby her favorite drink, Caff-pow, while taking a sip from his own coffee.

"Well, Tony here is very, very, very happy. And Ducky says that he knows something." Said Siva "And that

it is a secret." "Well, If I told you guys about it. 1. 'Then it is not a secret anymore and 2. One of you might

get mad at me cause that person doesn't know that I know his/ her secret." "Well, then if that's all, Back to

Work!" Gibbs said. It just looks like a normal day at NCIS, but for Agent Gibbs it was a nervous day for

Him. Shaking off the nervousness off him, he picked up file that needs the sign of the Director of NCIS and

went to Jenny's office. "She in Cynthia?" he asked to Jenny's assistant. "She just arrived Agent Gibbs. Will

those need signing?" "I'll give to her." With that, opened the door the his boss's office and dropped the file

on Jenny's table. "When you're done with that, give it back to me. Thanks Jen" Without letting Jenny

respond, he left her office. When he went down, he noticed she was wearing something different today. By

skipping wear grey and signature black pumps, she wore yellow ¾ blouse, her usual black pencil skirt and

dark blue stilettos'. He went back to the bullpen and noticed he whole team plus Abby and Ducky was still

there laughing , smiling and telling jokes. These are rare moments to see the team together and happy. So he

sat back at his desk waiting for Jenny to return the file. A little after 2 minutes, he could see Jenny

going out of her office and holding the folder in one hand and clutching something small in her other hand.

She was walking briskly down to the bullpen. She noticed the whole team was in the bullpen and she just

Turned pale than her face when she looked at the contents of the file. She went down and went straight to

Gibb's desk, he just sighed and awaited what will happen next. "Jethro" She said, her voice shaking .

"Can I help you Jen?" He started and Jenny just dropped the folder on his desk reveling just 4 words on the

Paper. Gibbs stood up and got the item placed in the hand of Director Sheppard. They could see what was

happening and that tears were rolling down Jenny's cheeks. With a blink an eye, Gibbs was on one knee and

Holding the ring and said the four words on the paper. "Will you Marry Me?" Everyone was shocked at

what happen. There mouths were opened , some are covering their mouths with their hands and with wide

eyes, stared at the scene in front of them. Not daring to blink or even to breath until they could hear the

answer of the Director. Wit shaky hands, she put her hands around the ring and looked into the eyes of

Gibbs, and seeing the love in his eyes, she nodded and said "Yes. Yes. I will marry you Jethro." Gibbs

stood up and put the ring on Jenny's left hand and cupped her face he looked into her eyes and leaned down

to kiss her. In that moment, they were Jenny and Jethro. Not Director Shepperd and Agent Gibbs. When we

pulled away, he could hear cheers around the room. The whole NCIS were cheering for them and

approached them in a hug for Jenny and a slap on the back for Gibbs. The team waited for their turn to

congratulate the couple. "I didn't even know you were dating!" Exclaimed Ziva. "Wait…" Started Abby

and looked at Tony. "You knew about this?" Tony just nodded in response. "Wait. You knew about this?"

Asked a still teary eyed Jenny "How?" "I was out buying stuff you know food, clothes, hair gel and those

kind of stuff then I saw Gibbs at Tiffany's. Looking at rings. Then it popped in my head but I still don't

Know who the mystery girl is. So, I thought of people Gibbs has been around lately and I can see the way

he looks at you. And congratulations by the way." After all the celebrations has ended. They both said that

they all need a day-off. While heading to Jenny's car, Gibbs stopped and pulled Jenny near him. "Thank

You. For everything and I promise you wont be part of the ex-wives club. I love you." And he kissed her

softly.

* * *

**_A/N 2 Jenny's outfit and ring : .com/marry_me/set?id=47006595 Please review! It will make my day. :3_**


End file.
